1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle hand pumps, and more specifically to the front tubes of the bicycle frame. The front tubes extend downwardly and they carry no seat post. Bicycle wheels normally need air from time to time and for this purpose hand operated air pumps may be attached to the bicycle, or, if small enough, may be carried on the person. These pumps add weight and are awkward to handle, especially for women and children. They are not an integral part of the bicycle, nor are they motorized or driven by foot.